Persona 4: Irish included
by eggmiester
Summary: my attempt to tell the story of person 4, through the eyes of an irishman.will  hopefully contain awesome,love,funny, philosophizing, and a happy irish person.
1. Chapter 1

Persona 4: Irish icluded

**A/N: hello there, chilllldren, this is eggmiester, HOWWWL! And you're reading my P4 story, showin' ya my ideas, no matter how bad they are...**

**My first story. Be gentle! Enjoy. Also:**

Howya: normal speech/thoughts

_Howya: song lyrics/title_

**4/11 2011, Port Island**

_Yashin: get loose!_

_"You've got the face of a stranger,_

_But you talk to me like I'm your friend._

_Can everyone suffer in silence,_

_Do your best to try to hide it?_

_You can't try to hide it..._

_Why are you scared? (So scared)..._

_Step away (step away) from the crowd..._

_You always used to get your way (you can't get it all, you can't get it all)_

_You always used to get your way (you can't get it all, you can't get it)_

_And by the time, you will see,_

_What this life's taken away, _

_Away_

_You can't get it all, you can't get it..._

Epic, right?

So, I was walking toward the train station, and outta the corner of my eye, I spied a massive widescreen telly in a shop with a...interesting ad.

This young ginger one was on the telly, gettin' splashed by water and dancin' and... eh, gettin' full-pan body shots taken of her. Apparently, she was tryin' to sell a drink called 'calorie magic' by showin' off her bod.

...well, at least she's easy on the eyes.

Shaking my head, my typical grin getting even wider, I watched the telly a bit longer before the news came on. Ack, the news, my mortal enemy! My grin goin' back ta normal, I crossed the road quickly.

A few people stopped and watched in shock as I crossed the road before the light had turned green, a few even covered their mouths and stared wide eyed, as if they just seen a car crash. You'd swear they don't jaywalk over here.

... Or maybe they don't. Maybe it's an Irish thing, I dunno.

Wanna know something interestin' 'bout me? I hate cities. Can't stand 'em. Why? Probably 'cause I lived in the middle o' Ireland. Ya live as a culchie, ya stay as a culchie.

What's a culchie, I hear ya askin'? Someone who lives in the country, that's what. Although then again, it's supposed to be an insult against anyone who doesn't live in Dublin, and, being typically Irish, we turned an insult into practically an identity.

While I'm waitin' for me train, I may as well introduce meself. Howya, I'm Diarmuid O'coughlan. I am all of 6 feet tall, I have greeny-blue eyes, I have long, really curly ginger hair, complete with a big, bushy ginger beard, and I'm currently wearin' my favorite, bottle-green trench coat, along with my favorite black jeans and my cool slip-on black shoe's.

As for my shirt, I wear a completely different t-shirt every day. Today?

I'm wearing a red t-shirt. Awesome, right? (I'm being sarcastic, if ye're illiterate in sarcasm.)

And if ye've been payin' attention, you may have already realized that I'm Irish. Tell me: how many of ye have met an Irish person?

I'm sure ye've all heard the stereotypes about the Irish: we love the oul drink, we love ta dance, we love ta sing, and we love to have some crack, right?

Well, as far as stereotypes go, tis a fairly accurate one. We do love the oul drink, we do love ta dance, we do love ta sing, and when we say we love crack, we don't mean the drug, no no no: we mean 'craic', which means to have fun.

Surprised? don't be: we'd be the first to cut the piss outta' ourselves, and I reckon there's somethin' in Irish blood that makes us love ta sing and dance and drink and just lose all our inhibitions. Tis a part of our culture, ya know? We're proud of it (prolly a bit TOO proud of it, ta be honest.)

I heard the train announcin' that I should get off at the next stop if I wanna get to inaba, so I got off and started headin' to da other platform. Amazin' how time flies when you're talkin' to yerself, eh?

I found meself a seat, and just watched the world go by. Soon, we came to da countryside and my god, twas beautiful. The fields and grass and flowers and all that green... it was gorgeous.

It...

It reminded me of home.

That's another reason why I don't like the city: in the city, ya don't get a chance to see nature in its purest form: it's all grey and black and brown, all really depressin' colours, but out in the country? Ya get to see how beautiful the world really is, ya get to appreciate life and all its wonder, ya know?

...heh, sozzy 'bout that. I think WAY too much. It's why I'm talking to myself right now, innit?

I don't really talk anymore, since...

...

Enough borin' stuff. Lemme think about something else...

Oh yeah, ye're probably wonderin' where I'm headin' ta, right? I'm headin to this little town in the countryside in Japan called inaba. Now, I'm sure ye're all wonderin': what would an Irish lad be doin' over in the land of the risin' sun, right?

Welp, it's because I always wanted to go to Japan. I love Japan! It's so cool: people have cool, badass clothes: Japanese manga and anime is EPIC! I really can't get enough of it, and Japan makes all the coolest videogames too! Anything from square enix, capcom, Atlus, Konami, anything like that, I can't get enough of!

So I saved lotsa money up, and me mam and dad let me go! I'll miss them and the rest of my family, but I mean, I'm in JAPAN!

y'know, I only just noticed that I'm really tired. Maybe from all the shouting in my head?

... Don't worry, you'll get used to my horrible sense of humor soon enough.

Seriously though, I'm knackered: and I tend to get really grumpy and snarky whenever I get tired. I mean, I remember readin' a newspaper article that said that human beings 'evolved' the 'ability' to 'sleep', and - no wait, sorry, imagine there are no hyphens over sleep, 'kay?- all because we had to wait for hours in a cave , to hide from god-only-knows -what!

I mean, who the hell thought that 'lyin' in the same position for hours on end, where anything that doesn't cause earthquakes whenever it steps could sneak up and easily MURDER you' was a great evolutionary trait? Seriously?

Wow, I am really tired, aren't I? I checked me watch- it's a good four hours 'til I reach inaba.

Sozzy everyone: I'm gonna go asleep, alright? Maybe I'll chat to ya later on, ok? Anyway, g'night!

...

**4/11 velvet room**

"Welcome... to the velvet room..."

I awoke to find meself in a really swank limousine. Cool, right? And what's that epic song i can hear in the back of my head? I turned my head to look at the person who addressed me, and-

Wait a sec...

Really long arms and legs? Bloodshot eyes? Bald head, with a mane of hair around it? Tuxedo? An impossibly long nose?

It can't be...

"You're Igor, aren't you?"

That huge smile on his face- one big enough to match my own- somehow got even bigger, and he replied "Indeed. My name is Igor: I am delighted to make your acquaintance..."

**A/N: wow, that was pretty fun actually. Ye needn't worry, the rest of the chapters will be longer, don't worry. This is just an intro for diarmuid. Hope ye liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Persona 4: Irish included

**A/N:**I'm sorry I took so look to update, lads. Laziness- the bane of all authors!

anyway,

howya lads and lassie's, I'm back for round two. And I got some reviews! better answer them ( better late than never, right? heh... sorry.)

**Magnusragnar:** thanks for the review bud, glad ya like it! And, since you asked (threatened) me nicely, i'll make sure yosuke gets head butted at some point. AND! Glad ya noticed the fallout reference.

**Moridinbelmont: **thanks dude, glad ya like it! And thanks for the favourite!

And cometracer007, thanks for the favourite as well dude!

Anyway, on with the story! Also, later on, there's a song you should REALLY listen to... you'll know it when ya see it. And trust me: it'll make the scene WAY cooler.

Howya: normal speech/ thoughts

**Howya: where event is taking place/ time and date of event**

_Howya: song lyrics/ title_

**_Howya: voice's in head_**

**4/11 velvet room**

So, basically...

I'm in a limousine. Everything is made of velvet. And is blue. I've never been in a pimpmobile before! We seem to be driving through- is that fog outside the windows? The engine's so quiet, I- is there an engine? It's so quiet! And there a mini bar to the left. I'm so gonna raid that later! Igor began to speak again:

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind-"

"Can the pep talk, old man!" I interrupted, grinin' like a loon. Wowza, Sean told me about Igor all the time! He said...that...

Dammit, don't get upset over him, not now...

Igor frowned at me. "Is something the matter, young man?" Guess he noticed my missing smile.

"Nah, I'm grand!" I replied, smiling once more. "So, what were ya goin' ta say before I interrupted ya?"

Igor's grin also returned. Wow, that's a creepy grin. Sorta like mine! "I'm glad you asked.

This is a room where only those bound by a 'contract' may enter... it may be that such a fate awaits you in the near then... why don't you introduce yourself...?"

It's braggin' time!

"Igor..." I said, standing up as I did so. "You are talkin' to a man of legend...

Whenever my name is spoken, evil doers scream in fear...

Whenever a bad guy see's my face, they turn around and run for their life...

And if you are witnessing a single one of my 'special' techniques...

... then you are witnessing them from beyond the grave!

I am Diarmuid O'coughlan! And I am known as...

The terror of Eire!" I finished, with my thumb held up and my teeth gleaming!

Oh yeah... now he's gonna respect me...

"... I see..."

I was so shocked I facevaulted! How in the name of god is he not quiverin' in his boots right now!

Igor had the look of a man who'd seen it all before. "Now," said igor " let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

There was a flash of light, and a pack of cards appeared on the table. That's some freaky voodoo shit, right there.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"Asked Igor. Ok, now I am interested.

Wanna know something interestin' 'bout me? Since I was a young lad, I've been really interested in two things:

Magic

And

Mythology!

You ask me about magic in any shape or form, or if you wanna know more about a god or a monster, I'm the man that ya go ta.

And o' course, if you're learnin' about magic, you'd learn about fortune telling, wouldn't ya? Judgin' from the pack of cards, I reckon that he's gonna predict my future usin' tarot cards.

Tarot cards are interestin': ya can predict a person's future by using either the major arcana, or the minor arcana, or both. From the size of his deck, I reckon he's using only the major arcana. I prefer the major arcana, to be honest. Why? Dunno- maybe because of all the pretty pictures?

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." igor chuckled, with his strange grin, SOMEHOW, getting wider! Seriously, what is he, the Cheshire cat?

"...life itself follows the same principals, doesn't it?" asked igor.

"... I guess." Igors not just a creepy old guy, is he? He's pretty clever.

Igor continued and flipped up a card. "The tower... in the upright position-"

"-Represents catastrophe and disaster, and is a representation of the destruction of one's ideals." I answered for Igor. "Probably means that something terrible will happen in my immediate future. Right so far?"

Igor looked impre-esed! ~ "Indeed, you are correct. What does the next card mean?"

Igor flipped up another card: the moon, in the upright position."The moon represents creativity, inspiration, dreams, madness, illusions, fear, and mystery, among other things." I replied, my grin growin'. "So apparently, when I get to wherever-it-is-i'm-goin', something bad's gonna happen, and I'm gonna have a mystery on my hands. Am I right?"

Igor's grin got EVEN MORE WIDER as he said to me "Correct. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of sorts, after which you will return here."

"The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." Igor told me. M-kay, following ya so far. Igor continued: "My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." Aww, glad to see ya care.

"Ah, I neglected to introduce my assistant to you!" said Igor. Wait, assistant? Who- JESUS! Where the hell did she come from?"This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

Margaret has blonde hair, creepy yellow eyes (I know I've seen them somewhere before), and she's unusually slim. She's currently sporting a blue headband, and a long blue trenchcoat which goes down to her knee's and- take a guess- blue shoe's! She's obviously a Chelsea fan. Or a city fan (either way she has poor taste in soccer).

Wait, Margaret? I thought her name was Elizabeth. Huh.

Margaret introduced herself. "My name is Margaret.I am here to accompany you throughout your journey." Cool. I always wanted a sidekick!

"We shall attend to the details another time." Igor told me. Darn. And I was just getting cosy.

"Until then, farewell..."

"Hey, wait a second, I have a quest-"

**4/11 2011: yasoinaba**

"We have now arrived at the yasoinaba terminal." The intercom blared above me. "We have now arrived at..."

Yeah yeah, I'm awake... 'yawn', what time is it? I checked my phone- 15:49. And I got a text! Oh goody! Lemme see...

"Meet us outside yasoinaba station at 4 PM."

That's... short.

Wait, did I tell ye that I'm staying at my uncle's place for a year? No? Well aren't I a feckin' eejit? Well, basically, my mam is japanese, and she has a bro living in inaba. So I asked(well, pleaded) for her to let me go( it kinda helps that I'd also told them it would be good for my education). I mean, my uncle's one of the gardai (that's police to ye), so it's not like I won't be safe, right?

Unless the yakuza are after him.

Which they're not!

...Hopefully.

Checked me phone again- 16:01. Typical man, always late, leaving his poor nephew out in the cold, why I oughta...

"Hey, over here!"

I looked over and there he is! Speak of the devil. lemme see...

Middle-aged, average height, black hair, grey eyes. He's wearing a grey shirt and black jeans, and has a red tie on( A united fan! Yup Ya boy ya!). He's carrying a jacket over his shoulder, and pretty rugged looking. ALSO! He has a cool five-o'clock shadow and- do I spy with my little eye, something hiding behind his leg?

Well anyway, time to greet him, irish style!

"Howya unc, whats the craic?" I asked, giving him a big hug. What can I say? I'm an affectionate motherfucker."How've ya been? I haven't seen ya in years!"

If uncle was surprised, he hid it well. "I've been fine, thank you." he replied, returning the hug one-handed. We separated, and he held out his hand, which I shook with vigour. "Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo." Unc told me. Shucks, yer makin me blush! "Welcome to inaba! I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see... I'm your mother's younger brother... and that about sums it up."Really? YOUNGER brother? Or are you just trying to hide yer age?

"Diarmuid O'Coughlan! Pleasure to meet'cha. That's pronounced D-ER-MID.O-COCK-LAN."No jokes, please?"Thanks for looking after me, unc!"

"Heh, no problem."Uncle replied, smiling."You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers." You mean my nappies? O...kay?"Oh! I forgot about Nanako!"Who- Whoa! Where the fu- awwww! She has to be the most adorable little kid I have ever seen!

Firstly, she has brown hair made up in pigtails, and she has lovely hazel eyes. Secondly, she's wearing an adorable little pink and red sweater, and a brown skirt. She's so cute looking! Worse, she's acting really shy, and she's blushing! AWWW!

"This is my daughter, Nanako."AND a cute name? Oh god, I'm allergic to adorableness!"Go on Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." Nanako came out from behind uncle, and stood in front of me. She looked away shyly. "...'lo." She whispered quietly.

I smiled at Nanako, and knelt in front of her."Hiya Nanako. Pleasure to meet'cha. I'm your big cuz, Diarmuid." Still acting shy? I'm so gonna milk this. "Does your dad ever tell you how adorable you are?" I asked her, and I burst out laughing when she started to blush a deeper shade of red. She looks like she has a tomato for a face! The mental image made me cry with laughter, and I fell on the ground. Oh god, I'm gonna die from laughter...

"Hey, stop laughing at me! You're mean!"She kicked me in my stomach, looking really cross. I wiped my eyes, still chuckling, and stood up. I looked down at Nanako, and grinned at her. "Sorry Nanako. That was wrong of me." I tried to look solemn, but I couldn't stop smiling. Nanako still looks cross. "I'm really sorry Nanako!"Nanako looked away, trying to stay mad, but I could see a tiny smile on her face. I knelt down again, and gave her a big hug. "PLEEEEEASE forgive me!"

"OK! Just stop crushing me!" She gasped. I let her go, and grinned at her. She looked at me and YES! I got a smile out of her. AWWW! "You're really weird."

"Well, I try my best." I replied. I spread my arms. "Friends?" and she gave me a hug. "Friends." AWWW.

I looked up at uncle, and he looks VERY confused. Mam must not have told him how WEEEE-IRD I am. I let go of Nanako, and she walked over beside her dad. "Well, now that that's out of the way- should we get goin'?" I asked uncle.

We started walking to the car. Unc gave Nanako the car keys, and Nanako ran ahead to unlock the doors. Before we got to the car, uncle stopped me. "So, you're a very... weird person." He said (stated), looking at me suspiciously. Why so serious?

"Actually, I prefer the term unique." I replied, which made uncle laugh. He smiled at me. "It's good to see you and Nanako get along so well."

"Yeah, Nanako's great." I said. "You must be really proud of her." Strangely, Unc's smile turned wry, and he seemed to drift off. "Yeah, I am." He said, almost to himself. He looked at me, and then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, let's go. Nanako's waiting."We set off for the car. I think...I'm gonna enjoy living with the Dojima's. I really do.

**MONDAY 4/11 AFTERNOON**

**Inaba, central shopping district**

_What is love? Baby don't hurt me... don't hurt me... no more..._

_What is love? Baby don't hurt me...don't hurt me...no more..._

I was humming a silly song under my breath on the way home. On the way home...look at me, acting all comfortable! We stopped at a garage on the way back. Moel? It's no match for the emo garages we have back home!

"Hi!" what the fu- where the hell did that attendant come from! "Welcome to Moel!" Well, at least-she?-is easy on the - is a she, right?

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Asked Dojima.(he told me to call him that instead of 'uncle' on the way there. Said it annoyed him. Eh.) We got out of the car for a stretch while dojima was getting petrol for the car. Lemme see... 10 yen a litre? That's... about a euro and 24 cents? That's pretty cheap. Is it? Maybe it's Ireland being a rip-off artist. As usual.

"Uh-huh."Nanako replied. The attendant overheard us."It's in the back, to the left. You know which ways left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in." What if she was left-handed? You're just confusing the poor girl.

"I know... geez..."Nanako looks annoyed. Don't blame her. She ran off to the toilet as I climbed out of the car. The attendant noticed me."Are you going on a trip?" s/he asked, never taking his/her eyes off of me. I'm flattered, really!

"No, we just went to pick him up. He just moved here from Ireland."The attendant looked surprised, but said nothing. I'm surprised meself: I woulda expected her to be surprised I'm from Ireland. They were surprised just a few years ago! No one loves the Irish anymore!

While I had been moping about being Irish, Uncle had gone off for a fag, and the attendant had asked me "Are you in high school?" Holy shit, s/he's a cougar. rwar! "Did you live in a big city In Ireland?"

"Nope. I'm a culchie." She looks confused, but seems to have understood what I meant, and asked "So, does it surprise you to see how little there is it to do out here?" I smiled at her question. "Actually, I like peace and quiet. I think I'll be okay!" Besides, I have lived out in the sticks my whole life. It's a cool life to live.

"Well, most of the teenagers here are always bored. You'll be either hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs." What, no binge drinking to pass the time? "Speaking of which, We're actually looking for part-time help right now." Oh? Cool. Could use a bit of money. "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." She held out her hand for a handshake.

I grinned. "Sure, thanks." I shook her hand, and she walked off. Dojima and Nanako came back, and we set off for home. It's a good thing too: I feel a bit sick all of a sudden- I wonder why?

"Hey, are you okay?" Nanako noticed that I looked green around the gills. "Are you getting carsick?" she looks really worried. "No, I'm okay Nanako. I'd say I'm probably just knackered from the trip- A night's sleep should do me some good."

**4/11 evening Dojima residence**

We arrived at the Dojima's house. Lovely little place- small, affordable, but cosy. Best kinda house you could hope for. The house of a family. This is gonna be my home for the next year. Heh. I couldn't be happier.

The sitting room is a bit chaotic. There's a kitchen in one corner, with a table nearby it. There's school books and official-looking documents all over that table. There's a couch leaning against one wall, with the TV against the other wall. We're sitting down on cushions around the table in the middle of the room.

At the moment, we're eating dinner. MICROWAVE dinner! The lazy mans dinner. Or, y'know , the man-who-can't-cook dinner. I'm gonna stop saying dinner now. Dojima raised his can of beer.

"All right, let's have a toast." Drink up! "So... your mom and dad are busy as always?

"Yeah. Workin' they're arse's off." Mam's an accountant and Dad's an architect. Really love to work. Tend to forget they have a son. Not that they want to! But... they work hard to make sure I live a good life. I have a great life! I get to come to Japan! How many kids get that?

"Well, It's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around." What'd ya mean, 'someone like you? Heh. "So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home." That's... actually really touching. They trust me that much? "Heh, thanks Dojima."

Dojima's phone started ringing. "Ugh... who's calling at this hour?" Stalker? I'm half expecting that dude from scream to be ringing him ... that'd actually be pretty funny. He'd be like 'what're you wearing' and Dojima would just look at the phone and turn it off. Haha!

"All right, I'm on my way." Ok, I need to stop blanking out like that. Fun as it is. "Looks like I made a right choice to skip the booze..." wait, he drinks AND smokes? Jesus, He couldn't be more Irish if he tried. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me." Are you going to a crime scene this late? I hope this isn't a regular occurrence.

"I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you'll help him out, won't you?" Nanako looks upset, but not surprised. As if- it's a regular occurrence. "...Okay." she answered. Ah Nanako. You poor sod.

I heard Dojima open the door. "Nanako, it's raining outside. What did you do with the laundry?" Why are you asking? It's not like Nanako does all the house work.

... Does she?

"I already brought it in!" Nanako replied. WHAT! THE HELL! "...All right. Well, I'm off." dojima took off. So uncle, let me get this straight- not only do you drink and smoke, in front of your daughter no less, but you actually expect her to do the housework and look after herself when you're gone?

... Sounds familiar.

Nanako sat down and switched on the telly. Poor sod. I felt I needed to ask her a question. So I asked her the first one that popped into my head:

"So, does uncle go out like that very often?"

Nanako looked up at me, and considered the question.

"Yeah...but it's ok! He does it so I can be safe. So I don't mind!" Yep. Sounds familiar. "Anyway, let's eat." She's very quiet, Nanako. Probably only acts like herself around people she trusts. I'll get there eventually.

"And now for the local news." The telly blared. "City council secretary Taro Nametame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu hiragi, revealed that she will likely pursue damages." In other words, she's gonna sue his ass.

"In response, eye television has decided to cancel all of announcer's Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances." Eye television? That name won't make someone paranoid. Eye televison- we've got our eye on YOU! "Until allegations of an affair with Mr Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."

Nanako sighed."This is boring." You learn well, young padawan. Nanako turned it over to a commercial. If that was me, I'd keep flicking till I found something. "At Junes, everyday is customer appreciation day. Come see for yourself , and get in touch with our products!" Must be the Japanese supervalu. Like the duck burger is like McDonalds.

"Everyday's great at your Junes!" Ugh, Jingle's. Nanako seems to love it, though. "Every days great at your Junes!" She sang. Awww! She's really happy! Her smile is so adorable. She noticed, and stopped. I grinned at her. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked, blushing. I smiled, and we continued our meal.

**4/11 late evening, Dojima household**

So... this is my room.

it's very... small, and it has a blue carpet! and... that's it really.

Heh. Couldn't be happier!

Small and cosy. And luckily, I sent all my stuff (crap) in boxes a week ago, so I could fill in the spaces. A bookshelf full of-surprisingly- books. A couch and table. My playstation 3 was beside the telly. ( I'm an RPG freak myself. Fallout and mass effect and final fantasy! Whoo!) My laptop's on my desk. And... that's it.

Nanako knocked at the door, and I answered it for her. She looked like she was gonna say goodnight, but she noticed something. "What's that around your neck?" Heh. She's observant, at least.

She was talking about the pendant around my neck. It was a simple little yolk- just a shamrock with the Irish flag's colours on it. Well, that's how it looked originally- years of use had battered it, and the colour was starting to fade.

"This was a gift from someone very special to me." I took it off, and handed it to her. She looked at it, seemed to consider something, and gave it back to me.

"What happened to the person who gave it to you?" she asked, and i flinched slightly. Nanako noticed, and looked guilty.

"He... passed away." My smile dropped. I think it surprised Nanako- I've been smiling since the moment I met her.

To be honest, not many people see me without a smile nowadays."Well, I'm feeling tired Nanako. I'm gonna go to bed. G'night." I smiled at her, and closed the door. Probably a bit rude but...

I'm feeling tired. G'night folks.

...

**4/11 ?**

Ok... this is... trippy.

I'm after waking up in a world of fog. Or smoke. Or wacky-backy smoke. But yeah.I can see... about a foot in front of me. I looked down.

... I facepalmed. I have nothing on but my pendant and my underwar. Joy.

There's a red path ahead of me. Guess I have to follow the red-brick road? Well, nothing better to do. I'm off to see the wizard!

But seriously, this is strange. It's not a dream- it almost feels like... when I visited Igor and Margaret.

This can't be good.

**_"Do you seek the truth..."_**

Creepy voices. This is gonna be fun.

But the way I heard it... its like when I hear-

**_"If it's truth you desire, come and find me..."_**

Louder this time. Gettin' close. Hope I don't have a fight on my hands.

I am now standing in front of a red and black door: It's in a pattern going in a square. I can sense something beyond that door.

I cracked my knuckle's, stretched, and put a grim smile on my face.

I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road.

The door opened, and I walked in. It's quiet. I can barely see anything. It'd be very easy for me to be caught off guard...

FLASH

Something's after blinding me. Stay calm. I squinted, and I saw a shape in the fog. Human shaped. Doesn't really make me feel better. A lot of scary things are human-shaped.

Pyramid head, for example.

**_"So... you are the one pursuing me..." _**it said. Well done, Einstein. Ten points to hufflepuff.

**_"Hmmhmhm... Try all you like... You won't SURVIVE!"_**

WHOA, HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME-

THUD

I felt all the air leave my lungs. That punch- it launched me backward towards the DOOR-

SMACK

"Arrgh!" Jesus, my back... Before I could get back up, that silhouette grabbed me by the throat, and lifted me up. I still can't see it- It's literally just a 3-d silhouette.

"**_I thought you held an interesting quality... however, it seems I was wrong."_** Sorry to disappoint. I'm trying to break free, but it's no use... I'm losing strength... I can't... breathe...

**_"Pathetic."_** It's tightening its chokehold...

No...

I'm gonna die...

Time seemed to stop, as the silhouette strangled the life outta me...

Before I die...

I have to... tell them...

**Inner world**

So I'm back in my inner world... what my psyche would look like if it was an actual world...

But at the moment, it's just a grey room. Probably because of my mental state.

But I need to find them; I need to tell them...

"Lads...

Are ye there?"

...

"I know ye probably don't want to talk to me, considering... well, I haven't talked to you in a long time."

...

"I fucked up. I'm sorry. I really am."

I felt a presence behind me.

A very familiar one.

**_" Tell it to someone who cares."_**

That's definitely Setanta. He's a short, pale, black-haired dude with a bowl-cut haircut and a really long scarf wrapped around his neck. He's wearing white armor, and's He's carrying a hurley in one hand and a sliotar in the other hand. At the moment, he was facing away from me.

"...So ye are still here."

_**"I'm still here. Jack's gone."**_

Jack... forget about jack, I need to talk to Setanta.

" Dude, I am so sorry-"

**_" Yep, I'm sure you are." _**Fuck, I've really pissed him off.

"I mean it dude, I'm sorry!"

**_"Says the guy who completely ignores his true selves, right?Gimme a break-"_**

"But I am sorry! It's just,When Sean died, I was so upset-"

**_"Why the hell do you still care about that prick?"_**

"BECAUSE HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!

AND HE'S GONE AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"

And now I'm on my knee's and crying. At least it shut Setanta up.

"Y'know, I-I still t-think of all the crazy s-s-shit we got up to together..." I told setanta, sniffling and hiccuping the whole time.

" For a v-very long time it was j-just the t-t-two of us. Fighting m-m-monsters and saving p-people.

"We n-nearly died so many t-time's, and we were what? T-Ten when we started?"

I'm calming down a bit now. just a few sobs. Setanta still hasn't said anything.

"But I miss him, y'know?"

...

"I miss Sean. I miss the arguments we used to have. I miss the night out we used to have, whether it be fighting shadows or clubbing. I miss him. Two years later and I still haven't gotten over it. Sad, right?"

**_"No, it's not." _**Setanta pulled me around and looked up at me with his brilliant green eyes. **_"__ I get it, ya loved the guy- In a platonic way!" _**I smirked at that.**_" Losing someone precious to ya- it's hard. Having to say goodbye."_**

" I'm not using it as an excuse! I ignored you dude, I forgot about you. I was too ashamed-Hell, I am still ashamed of having to apologise to you! I shouldn't have ever let it get to this point."

...

"I miss you. You were always there for me, even after Sean died. You tried to help me- hell, you always helped me. You always understood me. You always kept me company. You get me- because, well, you are me."

...

"that's all I wanted to say. I'm not asking you to help me. I just want to say I'm sorry."

...

"And I love ya, dude."

Setanta eye's widened. I laughed at his expression. I turned and walked towards the door that would let me out into the real world.

... to my doom.

Well, if death is coming for me, I wanna go out laughing!

Before I left, I turned around to look at Setanta one more time.

"Dude!" I called out, and he snapped out of his daze and looked at me. " If ya see jack, tell him i said I love him too. I turned back to the door, smiling." Ye're the best friends a guy could have."

I didn't even put my hand on the door handle before I heard Setanta Scream**_"... JESH- if you agree to stop with all the mushy stuff, I'll help ya, ok?"_**

"... Alright. I'll shut up.

... Shortass."

**_"I am NOT SHORT!"_**

"Nah, you're not. You're petite."

"**_awww shudup!"_**

I turned around for the third time, and looked at Setanta lookin' grumpy.

"...Thanks dude."

**_"_**... **_Alright. But you owe me!"_**

"Yeah, ok: you're the best, I'm your bitch-"

**_"You can finish kissing my butt later. Right now, let's get you out of there!"_**

"Heh. You got it!" I turned back to door, and gripped the door's knob. "Ya ready for some action?"

**_"You know I am! Bring it on!"_**

**4/11 world of fog**

_Megadeth: Tornado of souls_

Blue flames erupted all around me, burning the shape.

"You think you've got what it takes..."

The shape dropped me and backed away, surprised and afraid.

"To take ME ON!"

I tore my pendant off my neck as it blazed with power.

"THEN YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU'RE MESSIN' WITH!"

I walked slowly toward the silhouette, never taking my eyes off it.

"I can tell you're itching for a fight..."

Even though the silhouette didn't have a face, the fear was obvious. He's only after realising how fucked he really is.

"SO BRING IT ON!

I crushed the necklace, summoning my old friend, my true self, my Persona!

SETANTA!"

His silhouette appeared behind me, ready to fight!

"let's get em!"

**_"LETS_**!**_"_**

_This morning I made the call_

We rushed at the silhouette

_The one that ends it all_

I launched it backwards with a dropkick

_Hanging up I wanted to cry_

Setanta appeared behind it and smacked him back at me

_But dammit, this wells gone dry!_

And I launched him upwards with an uppercut!

_Not for the money_

I channelled wind energy to my feet to jump after him

_Not for the fame_

It tried to slow me down by shooting fireballs at me

_Not for the power_

I deflected them and was about to smash into him

_Just no more games!_

When a massive lion shadow smashed into me!

_But now I'm safe in the eye of the tornado!_

When we hit the ground, I kicked him off me and rolled to my feet.

_ And I can't replace the lies they made a thousand days gone!_

The lion landed on his feet, roared, and launched himself back at me

_No more living trapped inside!_

I summoned setanta again and he crushed it with a god's hand attack!

_Run away, I'll surely die!_

I turned around to attack the silhouette and found a shitload of shadows in front of me.

_In the eye of the tornado-_

" well fine then, bitches-

_BLOW ME AWAY!_

I guess I'll have to take you ALL ON!"

They all rushed at me, and I gathered wind to launch myself at them.

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd- RELEASE!

_You'll grow to loathe my name_

I surged through them so fast, I tore them to shreds

_You'll hate me just the same_

I kicked off a giant wrestler shadow, killing it

_You won't need your breath_

Setanta used magarudyne to blow away the shadows around me

_And soon you'll meet your death!_

And used akasha arts to kill the rest!

_Not from the years,_

I caught a sword a samurai shadow dropped

_Not from the use,_

And swung it a few times to get a feel for it

_Not from the tears,_

I saw the silhouette hiding behind a few wrestler shadows

_Just self abuse!_

And I charged at them!

_But now I'm safe in the eye of the tornado!_

I leapt and slashed the head off the first shadow, killing it instantly

_And I can't replace the lies they made a thousand days gone!_

And then rolled under a punch swung by the second, cutting it's legs off in the process

_No more living, trapped inside!_

I leaped up from my roll, splitting another one in half

_Run away, I'll surely die!_

And chopped the last one in half while descending!

_In the eye of the tornado-_

I leapt at the silhouette to try impale it-

_BLOW ME AWAY!_

but it's disappeared and- IS THAT A MASSIVE FIST!

_Who's!_

SMACK

_To say, what's for me to say?_

That punch sent me sprawling, and I tumbled into another shadow's hands

_Who's!_

SMACK

_To say, what's for me to be?_

It smashed me into the ground, and grabbed my legs and spun and threw me!

_Who's!_

CRACK

_To say what's for me to do?_

That was the sound of another wrestler close lining me which REALLY HURT!

_Cause a big nothing it'll be for me..._

Argh... wait, that is not a wrestler TRYING TO CRUSH ME WITH A BELLY FLOP?

I rolled out of the way, but the impact still sent me flying.

I bounced on the ground a few time's before slamming into the door again and sliding to the ground. "Ow..."

However, the wrestlers were now advancing on me. I was gonna crush my pendant again, but a wrestler stomped on my arm, while another two held me down.

"FUCK!"

_**"How pitiful..."**_

The silhouette was back, and hovering near my pendant.

_**"So this worthless item is the source of your power..."**_

Worthless item?

I gave him my sadistic grin combined with a glare- It flinched back as if electrocuted.

"Oh I am gonna make you SUFFER."

I blew at the wrestlers, which turned into a gale-force wind throwing them off me. I grabbed the pendant and crushed it, using a god hand to smash the silhouette.

I slowly pulled myself up off the ground, stretching and popping my back while I was at it. I winced- that doesn't sound good. Worry 'bout it later.

_The land of opportunity_

"Ya actually gonna fight me now,

_The golden chance for me_

-'cause I'm getting sick of killing your lackey's!"

_My future looks so bright_

FLASH

It blinded me again,

_I think I've seen the light_

And when I could see again, I looked around.

There were hundreds- thousands of silhouettes around me.

He can create Illusions of itself. Joy.

So I have to find him among all these dudes? Double joy.

They all swung they're hands in an arc, and called down thunder on me. I leapt back from it but JESUS, that was powerful! That was a friggin' thunder call!

They kept swinging their hands, calling forth ragnarok, niflheim, panta reim and thunder calls, which tried to KILL ME!

I leapt back and landed crouching, blowing hair out of my face .

This is gonna be tough.

But hey- it's no fun if it's too easy.

And I LOVE a challenge!

I leapt past a ragnarok and cast a magarudyne, dispersing a few illusions. That didn't stop them from appearing straight away after, though! I leapt back as the air around where I'd stood froze into a gigantic pillar.

All of a sudden, the ground shook and The earth beneath me shot up so fast, it sent me soaring in the air! And – are those comets heading towards me? That's an agneyestra attack!

I blew out a breath, which created a massive wind that propelled me away from the comets, and looked down and saw all of the silhouette's looking smug.

Well let's see if they like this! Setanta!

"**_Y__ou got it!"_**

Setanta helped me gather wind energy, and I shot downwards, towards the ground.

"Have a taste of this!"

"HURRICANE-

I crushed my pendant, summoning Setanta.

-IMPACT!"

I smashed into the ground, releasing all the energy and combining it with a n akasha arts, creating a wind so powerful, it dispersed all the clones!

I looked up and spotted the real silhouette, but it disappeared from my sight behind some more illusions!

No problem. Summoned Setanta again and-

"Myriad arrows!"

Setanta kept firing arrows through the crowd of illusions, hitting the real silhouette.

I started sprinting toward him, and I could see the desperation In his eyes. He started flinging Every spell he could at me. But unluckily for him-

"Setanta! Heat riser!"

Setanta infused me with heat riser, making me stronger and faster! I ran too fast for the agneyastra to hit me-

I leapt over a ragnarok-

Thrust myself forward to avoid a thunder call-

Smashed my way through a nifleim-

Rushed through the panta reim-

I landed and rolled, and as a final desperation attack, the silhouette used a vorpal blade technique, sending slashs through the air at me. I slid under one slash, springed up over the second one, twisted around the third, rolled under the fourth, leapt up AND-

_Can't-_

SMACK

_Say-_

CRACK

_What's-_

SMACK

_On my mind!_

I grabbed him, spun around and THREW him and sped after him!

_Can't-_

CRACK

_Do-_

_CRACK_

_What I-_

_CRUNCH_

_Really feel!_

I punched him several times while he was in midair, launching him upward

_In-_

CRUNCH

_This-_

_SMACK_

_Bed I-_

_SNAP_

_Made for me!_

I leapt at the silhouette, about to knock his lights out-

_Is where I sleep, I really feel!_

HE DISSAPEARED AGAIN! The motherfucker is trying to run for it! He's not getting away!

I rushed after him, but it was using its illusion trick again! I launched a myriad arrows in the originals direction, but it disappeared At the same time a massive pillar shot out of the ground:I saw the silhouette on top of a platform. I started sprinting up the platform, dodging the spells the silhouette threw at me. I yelled at the silhouette as I ran up:

_I warn you of the fate,_

"I don't care how strong you are-"

_Proven true too late._

_-_Or how many monsters you decide to hide behind!"

_Your tongue may twist perverse,_

"I don't care how many illusions you use to avoid me-

_So drink now of this curse!_

- I will never let you get away! You hear me!"

_And now I fill your brain!_

"Whatever you have planned for the people in this town-

_I spin you round again._

- Whatever evil crap you're gonna pull-

_My voice it fills your head-_

-Even if I have to give my life-

_As I tuck you in your bed!_

- YOU'LL NEVER HARM A SINGLE PERSON LIVING HERE!"

_You feel my fingertips!_

"SO YOU BETTER MAKE SURE I NEVER FIND YOU!"

_You won't forget my lips-_

"BECAUSE I WILL STOP YOU IF I DO!"

_You feel my cold breath-_

"AND THAT'S A PROMISE YOU BET I'LL KEEP-

_It's the kiss of death!_

- BECAUSE THAT'S THE KINDA PERSON THAT I AM!"

I leapt at the silhouette, but it summoned shadows atop of me!

They're dragging me down...

But I'm...

So...

FUCKING...

CLOSE...

I stretched out my hand towards the silhouette, but my fingertips missed it by inches, And it Blasted me with A thunder call that sent me plummeting into darkness.

"NOOOOOOO!"

**4/12 7:00 AM Diarmuid's room**

WHOA!

What... the hell?

I awoke to find myself in my room- safe and sound. And I thought I was fucked.

Guess that silhouette can't kill me in my dreams.

...

Heh. Great. Eldritch abominations are out to get me !

And the shadows are back. Sean said there were other places that shadows could manifest.

So why the hell did they decide to attack this town? What makes Inaba so special?

...

Welp. No use gettin' wound up about it. I'll figure out where the shadows come from later. Right now...

"Breakfasts ready."

Nanako made me breakfast.

Awwww. she is such a sweetheart!

Anyway, I've got school haven't I? I have to get through one nightmare before I can focus on a different one, yeah?

... That silhouette...

It's gonna be trouble.

_**" Yeah, but we can handle it, no bother!"**_

Yeah, we can. Thanks Setanta.

_**"No problem. Anyway, didn't you're little cousin take time out of her day to make ya breakfast?"**_

You're damn right she did. Best get right to it!

**A/N:**Howya lads! That was fun. That turned out really well, didn't it? did it? maybe. If you've questions or criticism, send me a review or PM me, whatever works! also, before I go, here's a look at setanta for ye:

Setanta (fool arcana)

Level 72

Nulls: wind

Resists: strike, pierce

Weakness: ?, electric

Skills:

Magarudyne

Wind amp

wind boost

Akasha Arts

God's hand

Myriad arrows

Heat riser

wind break

Anyway, hope ye enjoyed it! Chat to ye later lads!


	3. Chapter 3

Persona 4 Irish included

**A/N: **Feckin' school. Anyway, not much to say.

Jharoz: I am very sorry for not getting back to ya dude, I really am. I thought i'd have the next chapter out quicker than this. next time ya review, I'll just message ya, ok? and ya say you like Diarmuid because he has a past?Holy SHIT man, wait 'til I really get going. Diarmuid backstory is very interesting, I can tell ya that.

anyway, like I said to Jharoz:If ya review, I'll send ya a message as soon as possible instead of replying in the next chapter. Well, that's one good lesson learned. I'm on the road to becoming a good author!

ALSO! Criticism: I'm one of those authors who REALLY enjoys getting criticised ( seriously, I think I'm a bit of a machoist), So if you see a problem, PLEASE point it out! I would honestly prefer to be lambasted.

anyway: on with the show!

* * *

**4/12 Dojima household**

"_**Yo, why aren't you wearing the school uniform?"**_

I am, kinda- you're allowed to mix and match a bit. Instead of wearing the school jacket, I wore my own long coat, while wearing the school's grey pants and white shirt, which had the school's emblem on it: the number XXII.

As I was walking downstairs, I spotted Nanako and-damn! I'm being blinded by a bright blue aura emanating from her. Wait- that means-

"_**Yep. you've got your fool powers back."**_

My fool powers... they disappeared around the same time you and jack left, right?

"_**Exactly. So now that you've got them back, you can see a person's morality aura and their arcana."**_

Morality aura! I remember- if someone is emanating a bright, blue aura it means they're a good person overall. If they're emanating a dark, red aura it means they're baaaaaa- wait, what? Nanako's standing up on a chair, waving her hand in front of my face. I must've zoned out.

"_**Hahaha! You still get distracted? Dumbass!"**_

Well, maybe it'd help if ya stopped talking to me, shortass!

"_**I am not short! jackass!"**_

Shortass!

"_**Douchebag!"**_

Shortass!

"_**Prick!"**_

Shortass!

"_**STOP CALLING ME SHORT, DAMMIT!"**_

I stopped arguing with Setanta long enough to notice Nanako dialling a number into the phone. "Um, Nanako? Who're you ringing ?" Nanako looked around, startled.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed, putting down the phone. "I thought there was something wrong with you- I'd slapped you a few times, I poked you in the eye- you just kept staring at nothing!"

How the HELL did I not notice getting poked in the eye?

"_**I resist piercing attacks, remember? Besides, whenever you space out, it's impossible to snap you out of it."**_

True. But that doesn't mean you're right, shortass!

"_**I AM NOT SHORT! I JUST HAVE A SMALL BONES!"**_

I snapped out of it again to notice nanako dialling a number in the phone again.

"Wait, Nanako! I'm fine! Let's just sit down and eat, alright?"

We sat down and ate our breakfast. She had made omelette's and HOLY MOTHER, this is awesome! She's SOOOOO GOOD!

"Nanako, you are officially my new best friend!" I told her, grinning widely. She blushed at the compliment, but looked pleased. Nanako is of the justice arcana, eh? Good to know. Justice... represents honesty, fairness, rationality, seeing things in black and white- just like children do. It can be surprising how insightful and rational children can be.

"So, where's Dojima gone ta?" I asked.

"There was some kind of trouble. He... won't be back." Ah, Nanako...

"You're starting school today, right?" She asked. I nodded. "My school's on the way, so... let's go together!" She said, smiling sweetly. Okay, she is officially the best little girl ever. Seriously, I am gonna give her so many hugs, she'll get sick of them.

" _**Dunno why she's acting so nice to ya, ya jerk."**_

Shut up, shortass.

"_**... I am not gonna dignify that with a response."**_

Whatever you say, shortass.

"_**... I will make you pay someday."**_

SUUUURE ya will. Anyway, let's get a-walkin'!

XXXXXXX

**4/12 samegawa flood plain.**

We chatted the whole way to the flood plain. Nanako told me about her school, her friends, her teacher, her principal- she has an amazing amount of energy in the morning! She stopped when we reached the flood plain.

She pointed down the road. "You keep going straight from here." I gave her a thumbs up to show I understood. She turned 'round and started walking the other way. "My school's this way!" She looked back at me and smiled. "Bye!"

"Seeya Nanako!" I called back to her, making her giggle. She ran towards her school. I turned around and started walking toward my school. Nanako is really cool.

"_**She sure is. Listen: what are we gonna do about the shadows?"**_

Keep our ears and eyes open. Nothing else we can do.

"_**But what if some shadows kill someone?"**_

Relax: I can guarantee ya that no one gonna's get hurt while I'm around! Besides, if any shadows do appear, we'll kick their ass, no problem!

"WHOOOA-"

Some dude just swerved right past me on a bike, trying to hold an umbrella and the handlebars at the same time. Doesn't look like he has-

CRASH!

-control.

I walked over to him. That sounded painful! He was clutching his crotch and howling with pain. I felt pity for the guy, so I decided to help him.

"Ya alright, man?" I asked him, picking up his umbrella and his bike. He looked at me and seemed surprised. He grinned feebly." Well... I-I've had... better day's..." He said, whimpering the whole time. I put my arm around him and we started walking to school, while I pushed his bike and held my umbrella over us, blocking most of the rain. I wish Jack was here, I could use diaharan on the guy.

"_**Just two problems: Firstly: you need an evoker to summon jack. And secondly? Even if you had jack but didn't have an evoker, the only way to heal the guy would be to channel, which would mean you would have to TOUCH HIS JUNK**_."

... So?

"_**... Nevermind."**_

The guy was able to walk by himself by the time we reached the school. It was Pretty normal looking- 'cept for those sakura tree's out front! Seriously, it's so obvious how plain this school is when you match its grey walls against the beautiful pink leaves on the sakura tree's.

Yer man is after coming back from the bike shed. "Dude, thanks for helping me out!"

"No problem dude. You looked like you could have used some help." The guy was squinting at me. I blinked. "What? Is there something on my face?" I grinned. "Are you falling in loooove with my handsome looks?" I laughed when yer man blushed and spluttered as a response.

"Whoa, dude, I-I'm not like that!" I laughed again. "I just don't recognise you. Are you new here?"

"Yup. Name's Diarmuid O'Coughlan." I held out my hand to him. "Pleasure to meet'cha."

"Yosuke Hanamura." He said while shaking my hand and winking. He's a surprisingly handsome guy- shaggy brown hair, pretty skinny, and has a sweet pair of orange headphones 'round his neck. He has a fairly bright blue aura- Probably a cool guy. And he's of the magician arcana- represents power, initiative, self-confidence, control- or a lack of it. He probably has alot or a lack of some of these different traits.

We heard the bell go off. "Oh crap, we're gonna be late!" Yosuke Started running toward the school entrance. I just walked. I want to delay school as looooong as possible.

"_**I can't believe you still hate school so much."**_

What'cha expect? School is boring. And long. And time wasting. There are so many better things I could do.

"_**Such as?"**_

Well, I could-

"_**EXCEPT play your playstation?"**_

... Shut up shortass.

"_**Told ya I'd get you back! Suck it, bitch!"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**4/12 Yasogami high school- Class 2A**

"AWRIGHT, SHUT YOUR TRAPS!"

That's Mr. Morooka, my homeroom teacher. He's a short guy with thinning black hair who not only seems colour-blind, but also probably has the worst dentist ever. (Seriously, I'd say he's hunted by bounty hunters for all that ivory!)Surprisingly, he has a blue aura: which means he's probably not as bad as he seems. and he's of the hierophant arcana- Which represents authority, education, and being worldly . He does strike me as the kinda guy who tells people what they should and shouldn't do.

I'm not here to make assumptions about people:he's human. Therefore, he could surprise me. But, to be honest with ye? He seem's like a complete eejit.

"First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons! Long as I'm around, you students will be pure as the driven snow!" I swear to god, that had to be the most people I've ever seen rolling their eyes simultaneously.

"Now I hate wasting my time," Maybe you could talk less? "But I'd better introduce this transfer student." Aw, you didn't have to! "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage." Does he not see the smile plastered on my face? And I don't think I smell that bad... do I?

"And he's just as much a loser here as he was there, so you girl's better not get any idea's on hitting on him!" Did he just deny these girl's the ability to hit on me? Oh it's on! "Tell 'em your name kid, and make it quick." Time to sicken him!

"Sir, are you implying I'm a loser because I'm from Ireland?" The whole classroom gasped. Morooka whipped around and glared at me. "I'm just saying, that could be considered harassment sir. And I don't think the principal would like to find out about one of the teacher's harassing a student, would he?" Morooka just continued to glare. He didn't even twitch or anything

"So, I think if you apologise to me, I could let it slide. What'cha think, sir?" I looked down at him, grinning. He glared daggers at me, but he knew I wasn't gonna budge. He then seemed to look at me with somethin' akin to respect.

"Fine, kid. I'm sorry, alright? Just take your seat."

I laughed. "Fair enough, Sir. Oh!" I looked at the rest of the class, who were looking at me in awe. " Diarmuid O'Coughlan. Pleasure to meet ye!" I said, smiling broadly. I sat down in front of yosuke and beside a cute girl with a bowler cut hair and a green jacket.

"That was so cool!" She whispered excitedly to me. "No one's ever stood up to king moron before!" I giggled at 'king moron'. Classic! "Were you not afraid of getting in trouble?"

I grinned at her. "Believe me, there's a lot more scary stuff out there than a tiny dude with more teeth than the tooth fairy." She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Shut yer traps!" I wonder if he can actually close his mouth without hurting himself. "I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner."

Jesus, this guy is a pain. Still, I've done my fair share of good deeds so far today, so I'm happy. Let's just hope I don't die from boredom before the end of the day, eh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4/12 yasogomi high school, class2A: After school**

"That's all for today. Normal lecture's will begin tomorrow."

Snrk-guh?

"_**Your eloquence astounds me. Wake up, ya lazy bum: school's out."**_

Yay! Freedom! I tried rubbing the sleep outta my eye while some women had come over to talk to me, but before they could, a little tune played from the intercom, signalling an announcement. (seriously, why can't the theme be something cool like _breadfan_?)

"Attention, all teachers. Please report to the faculty room for a brief staff meeting." I bet'cha ten euro that they all just want to get together to bitch about us. And smoke. And drink. And snog.

"_**Morooka won't get any action, that's for sure."**_

I laughed, missing the rest of the announcement. Morooka looked annoyed. "You heard the announcement! Don't go anywhere until you're told otherwise." As Morooka walked off, we could hear police siren's in the distance.

Everyone seemed excited that something was going on. Geeze, lads: what if someone's gotten hurt? Would ye still be excited then? The intercom blared again. "Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school ground." Must be serious, if they want our parents to pick us up. Christ...

I stood up and started to leave, but someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see the cute girl who'd been sitting beside me earlier. "Hey, are you going home by yourself?" She asked me. Now that I notice, she has a bright blue aura emanating from herself. She's of the chariot arcana- which can represent pride, bravery, energy, impulsiveness, and conviction among other things.

"Why don't you come with us?" She offered, us?

That's when I noticed her friend- Holy crap, she's gorgeous! She has long, straight black hair which contrasted with the red headband she's wearing. She's also wearing the schools black skirt with a red jumper - red definitely suits her! She has a bright blue aura as well. Priestess arcana this time- which represents femininity, gracefulness, love, and intuition.

I grinned. "Sure! I'd love to walk with ye!" I replied. "But, it'd help if I knew ye're names, don't'cha think?"

Green jacket nodded her head vigorously. "Sure! I'm Chie satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?" Chie? Nice. " Ohhhhh! I thought that was a different girl with a green jacket." I told laughed at the joke, and turned to her friend. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

Yukiko? Also a nice name! "Nice to meet you." She told me. "I'm sorry this is all so sudden." What's... so sudden about saying hello? Chie pouted. "C'mon, don't apologise like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing." For all I know, you COULD have been raised by wolves. "I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all." You better not mug me latter, you sly git. I'm telling ya!

"_**Geeze, you are such an eejit..."**_

As we started walking out, Yosuke stood in front of us." Ya alright dude!" I exclaimed, smiling. " Wanna join us for a walk?" I saw the look Yosuke had on his face: fear. He kept glancing at Chie, while tightly clutching a DVD case-wait, trial of the dragon?

"M-maybe another time..." He said, chuckling weakly. He turned to Chie. " Miss Satonaka?" Miss? Oh crap, that's her DVD, Isn't it? "This was really awesome. Like, the way he moved was amazing to see..." He probably broke it... When he ran into the Streetlamp this morning!

"And... " He bowed to her, holding out the DVD. "...I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" Chie took it, confused, and he walked off hurriedly. "Stop right there!" She started running after him. "What did you do to my DVD?" Oh crap, She's gonna kick him in the crotch!

"Chie, Wait!" I cried. Chie stopped, and glanced over her shoulder at me. Yosuke was covering his face with his hands, while looking down fearfully at the foot that nearly struck his crotch. I'm saving that image for a laugh later.

"Look: I happen to know how Yosuke damaged the DVD. He was on his bike this morning and had to swerve to avoid me, and he crashed into a streetlamp. It's my fault for getting in the way: Yosuke wouldn't have crashed and broke the DVD If I hadn't been in the way." I don't think it would help if I mentioned that he probably would have crashed anyway, even if I hadn't been there.

"So look: The guy was practically crippled this morning from the collision this morning, he's suffered enough. And it was my fault anyway. So: how about I pay you back instead?" I asked, smiling amiably. I offered her a handshake. Chie seemed to consider my words for a moment, before nodding and walking toward me. "Sure. You've got a deal." She said, grinning. I grinned back, and we shook.

Yosuke looked relieved, but puzzled. I'll talk to him later. Right now... "Chie, it might take me a while to get you a new copy of trial of the dragon." Which is INCREDIBLY awesome! Seriously, she has great taste. In that case... "How 'bout I give you one of my favourite films to borrow In the meantime? I promise you'll enjoy it. It has some of the coolest fight scene's I've ever seen!"

Chie seemed delighted about my offer. "Thank you! But- what's it called?"

I smirked. "The name of the film- is Old Boys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, dude- Why did you cover for me earlier? You didn't have to..."

I had gone to the bike shed with Yosuke to pick up his bike, and we were walking back to the girls, who were waiting by the gate. I put my hands behind my head and grinned at yosuke.

"Because I thought you'd had enough trouble today as it is, without taking another critical hit to the nads. Besides, we're pals, right?" Yosuke seemed really happy with my answer. "Heh, thanks partner!" Partner?

... I actually really like that nickname!

"But... It was still my fault." Oh? Yosuke was looking down at his feet "I mean, even if you hadn't been there, I probably still would have crashed." You read my mind. Still...

"I'll tell ya what:" I stopped Yosuke, grabbing his shoulder and making him turn round and look at me. I smiled reassuredly. "How about we go fifty-fifty, eh? I didn't make it any easier for ya by daydreaming in the middle of the road. It's both our faults. Right?"I held my hand out to him. He shook it. "Thanks partner." I could tell Yosuke felt a whole lot better. We walked on in companionable silence.

By the time we reached the gate's, we could see the girls talking to a guy who was pretty average looking- except for the beady little eyes. He also has a muddy, blood-red aura aura. Devil arcana- which represents giving in to temptation. Basically, having very little self-control.I'm actually getting uneasy just looking at the guy.

"_**I don't think he wants to talk to the girls for any particularly nice reason, do you?"**_

You're right. But look at the way Chie's all tensed up.

"_**She's gearing up for a fight."**_

Exactly. If it gets out of hand, I'll step in- but I'd say Chie can handle it.

"Um, s-so... are you coming or not?" Dude: rude much?

"I-I'm not going..." Yukiko told him. He must have asked her out."Fine!" He shouted at her, turning and running away. When He was a far enough distance away, I heard Yukiko mutter to Chie "Wh-What did he want from me?" I laughed! Haha, she's a bit of ditz I think.

"Dude, that guy was brave for taking on the Amagi challenge." Yosuke told me. Amagi challenge? Jesus Christ lads, it can't be that hard. Can it?

We walked over to the girls. "Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool? Man, you're so cruel... You got me the same way last year." Yosuke told her. Yukiko seemed surprised. "I don't recall doing that." She told him.

Yosuke looking delighted. "Whoa, you serious? So Then, you wanna hang out sometime!" Ah geez, she's gonna let him down gently at least, right?

"... I'd rather not." Brrrr. That was cold. Yosuke looks like he just got kicked in the balls. He chuckled weakly. "That'll teach me to get my hopes up..." He muttered. He looked up. "I gotta go dude. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I grinned and patted him on the arm. "Sure thing dude! Seeya tomorrow." As Yosuke started to cycle off, he yelled back "You two better not pick on Diarmuid too much!" Chie looked furious. "We're just curious, is all!" She yelled at him. He laughed as he cycled away. He's a pretty cool dude!

Yukiko tapped me on the shoulder. "U-Um... I'm sorry for dragging you into this..." I laughed. "It's alright. I was kinda expecting wacky hijinks anyway. I'm like a friggin' hijinks magnet." She smiled at the joke.

Alot of people had started watching us. Probably because of my sexy looks!

"_**Or because they heard there's an ogre outside the school."**_

... Shut up shortass.

While Setanta laughed, Chie looked around uneasily. "C'mon, let's go. Everybody's staring." She started to walk away quickly. Yukiko ran after her. Before I ran after them, I looked back at the school.

...So this is my school for the next year?

... I wonder what kinda people I'm gonna meet over the following year. Probably some really wonderful people. Smiling, I turned around and walked after the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I chatted with the girls and I told them that I was paying for all my expenses myself. Chie seemed surprised and asked me where I got the money from.

"I did a few odd jobs around here and there around my town, and saved up. Simple!" I said, laughing. Truth is, I actually earned ALOT of money hunting shadows during the dark hour. I'm actually a millionaire. I agreed to stay with Dojima as long as he let me pay for living expenses, so I agreed to pay him 100000 yen a month.

"_**I don't understand, dude. He's your family! You wouldn't make him pay if he was staying with you, would ya?"**_

Of course not! Dude, it's one of my principals: If I'm living with another person, I pay my own way! Besides, I'm loaded: Dojima can use that money to get himself or Nanako new things!

We'd all stopped walking. Chie looked around. "There really is nothing here, huh?"

"I'd actually say that's a good thing." I replied. The girls looked at me curiously. "I mean, it means that you're more likely to hang out with friends more often in order to have something to do." I smiled at the two of them. "I mean, look how close the two of you are. Ye're like sisters. I don't think you'd find a bond that strong in a big city look Tokyo, do you?"

Chie smiled, nodding exuberantly. Yukiko looked embarrassed, though. "That's true." Chie said. "That's what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people on the outside." Why is it so important that ye're able to show off?

"Oh, wait! There's the Amagi Inn. Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba." I looked at Yukiko to confirm it. She seemed- annoyed somehow? "It's just an old inn." She told me. I looked at her face and caught a glimpse of - hate?

"Oh, no way. It's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure." Chie told me. Yukiko's expression definitely darkened, although Chie didn't seem to notice. "It's a great Inn!" Chie continued. "It's been going on for generations, and Yukiko here is gonna take over it someday!"

Yukiko looked angry for a brief second, but seemed to catch herself and her expression settled. Methinks I sense some animosity towards the Inn. I wonder...

Chie nudged my shoulder, snapping me out of my reprieve. "So, tell me:" Chie has an evil grin on her face."You think Yukiko's cute, right?"

"Definitely cute. Actually-" I looked toward Yukiko, who had blushed scarlet at my response. "I think you're absolutely stunning." I BARELY suppressed my laughter when I saw her expression. Chie looked mortified. "Hey! You better not be hitting on her" She exclaimed. Wow- mama bear much?

"Hey, you asked me the question." I said, laughing.

"_**Jesus Christ- you haven't changed at all. **_**You're still the most honest guy I know."**

...Hey! That sounded like an insult.

Chie and Yukiko had both stopped blushing by the time I came back. Chie giggled a bit. "Sorry about the weird question. It's just, Yukiko's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Not really. While Yukiko is beautiful, she actually seems really shy. I doubt she has the courage to ask any guy out.

"_**She could be a lesbian."**_

No. You just think every girl I meet IS a lesbian. Because You're a pervert.

"_**Well... thou art I, and I art thou..."**_

...Shut up, shortass.

"Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay?" Yukiko told me. " It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" I laughed, and Yukiko realised her mistake. "N-No, wait! What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend!" I just laughed even harder. Chie started as well. Yukiko looked embarrassed, but she was smiling all the same. " Geez, Chie..."

"Hahahaha! Sorry, sorry!" Chie calmed down, wiping the tears out of her this point, I was clutching my knees, dying with laughter. ""But this is our chance to talk to someone new, and you barely said a word!" I had calm down by now. I was still giggling a bit, though.

Chie seems to have spotted something. "Hey, what's that?" She walked over to a crowd of people, with me and Yukiko trailing behind her. I could hear a few people whispering.

"So that high schooler left earlier and as she came down this street..."

"Wow, who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna...?"

"I wanted to see it too..."

"You got here too late... the police and fire department just took it down a moment ago..."

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

WHAT! They did not just say that a dead body was taken down off an antenna, did they?

How the FUCK can they speak about it so casually? That someone's LIFE GONE!

"_**Dude, calm down. They're just being inconsiderate pricks."**_

Dude... what if this has something to do with the shadows? I said... I wouldn't let anyone get hurt-

"_**Look: You don't know that the shadows did this, ok? It could just be some sick fuck who gets his jollies from hanging bodies from antennas. And even if this is the shadow's doing, you only got here yesterday. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault."**_

... You're right.

"_**Of course I am. Whadda **_**ya expect?"**

Shut up, shortass.

I looked up and saw Dojima approaching us. This must have been why he was called away this morning. "Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked us, shooting us a quick glare. He has a bright blue aura- and He's a hierophant, same as Morooka. He must be the kinda guy who has a strong code of ethics. The girls looked a bit intimidated by him- I just looked at him, my smile gone.

"Did they really take down a dead body from an antenna.?" I asked him. He looked me straight in the eye- I stared back, unblinking.

"Yeah, they did. How did you know?" He asked me. I jerked my head towards the crowd. "Oh, you know..." I said, venom dripping from every syllable. "... Rumors spread quickly." Dojima looked livid. He snarled, and turned to the crowd. "Ok, that's it! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'LL BE ARRESTED FOR INTERFERRING WITH A CRIME SCENE!" The crowd looked at him, sceptical, but nonetheless walked away, gossiping all the while.

And I had gained a newfound respect for Dojima. He turned back to us, sighing. "Dammit..." He noticed Chie and Yukiko, who looked like deer caught in headlights." I'm detective Dojima, Diarmuid's guardian. Well, how can I say this...? I hope you get along with him" After that display, Unc, they are gonna make SURE they get along with me.

"But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." He looked like he was about to say more, but before he could, someone rushed past us and threw up in a nearby ditch.

"Adachi!" Dojima yelled angrily. " How long are you going to act like a rookie? Do you want to be sent back to the central office!" The young detective, Adachi, looked up from the ditch at Dojima weakly. "I-I'm sorry." He replied weakly, before throwing up again. Poor sod. Magician arcana, and a blue aura.

Dojima sighed. "Go wash your face." He told him. "We're gonna go around and gather information!" He walked off, with Adachi getting up and following him. The girls looked shaken. "What do they mean...?" Asked Yukiko. "It was... hanging from an antenna?" Shit. I better try get their minds off it.

"Do ye still feel like going to junes?" I asked them. From their expressions, I knew what the answer would be. "Nah. We'll go another day." Chie replied. She turned and grinned at me. hiding your fear behind a smile, eh?

I know the feeling.

"Alright neighbour, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, Let's do our best!" She exclaimed, nodding exuberantly. I smiled at them.

"Sure. I'll see ye later." I told them, and they walked off, waving goodbye. I waved back. I turned around, walking the other direction.

"_**... Wait: Isn't the direction they were going where you're house is?"**_

... I ... don't know.

"_**Shit."**_

Yup.

**4/12 Dojima residence; Evening.**

* * *

After -EVENTUALLY- finding my way home, I had sat down and starting eating dinner with Nanako while watching the telly. Nanako looked up at the clock on the wall- 8:30. "I wonder if dad's not coming home again tonight..." She murmured. Dammit Dojima...

"Our top story this evening involves a bizarre cas in a quiet suburb." The news announcer blared. Oh shit, don't be about that, please... ""Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the samegawa river in inaba". They showed a picture of the school zone on the tv. Oh, for Fucks sake!

"The deceased" the announcer continued, "Has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station." Dammit, this is pissing me off... "The initial results of Inaba police department's investigation have revealed..." Nanako gasped in shock.

"The Inaba police department! Th-That's where dad works!" She worried about him. And ya wonder why I hate the fucking news?

"Nanako, don't worry 'bout yer dad." She looked at me. I smiled reassuringly. "He's a tough old dog. There's nothing that can hurt him1" I told her. She giggled a bit. "Yeah!" She exclaimed. "My dad is really tough! He'll beat the bad guys!" Good she's cheered up a bit.

I heard the Junes jingle on the telly. Nanako, unsurprisingly, heard it as well. "At Junes, every day is customer appreciation day! Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!

Every day's great at your junes!"

"Every day's great at your junes!" Nanako sang, her worries forgotten. Awwww, she is so adorable! "Watch out japan!" I exclaimed. "I think I found the next YUI!" Nanako giggled in response, looking pleased. She continued to sing the song repeatedly, and honestly? Even though it's an annoying little jingle, I could put up with it if it made Nanako happy.

**_"REALLY? BECAUSE HONESTLY, I AM IN FUCKING AGONY IN HERE!"_**

Shut up, shortass.

After staying up for another half hour, I bid Nanako a good night and went to bed.

* * *

**4/13: samegawa flood plains**

I yawned as I walked to school the next school, I hate having to get up at 7 in the morning!

**_"Ah, stop whining, ya girl's blouse!"_**

Shut up, shortass.

**_"I!AM!NOT!SHOOORT!"_**

Before I could tell the shortass to shut up again, Yosuke went whizzing past me on his bike and-

CRASH!

-Crashed. seriously,if he ever got a motorcycle, He'd be a public menace.

Apparently, he had landed in a garbage bin, and was rolling around it trying to get out, and yelling for help. Everyone walking by just ignored his cries for help.

A nice, friendly town, eh?

I pulled him outta the bin and helped him up. He looked really grateful. "Thanks for saving me , partner!"Again with the nickname, I love it! "Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday?" He asked me. While my smile didn't drop, my eyes narrowed, and luckily he took it as a sign to not talk about it. He checked his watch.

"Oh crap!" He exlaimed. "We're gonna be late!" Oh no. Late for school? what a tragedy. "You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, But it should be fine." He told me.I gave him a look that said 'do you think I'm a crazy person?' and Yosuke Laughed weakly.

"Let me ride the bike, and you hang on to me." I told him. Christ, this probably won't end well...

* * *

Y'know what, I think I'll end it here. Will Diarmuid die trying to ride yosuke's bike! (spoilers: he has SEVERAL near-death experience's.)

anyway, that's all she wrote folks! I'll see ye again soon!


End file.
